


I hate you, love me.

by laheysmythes



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Canon Related, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-03
Updated: 2018-06-03
Packaged: 2019-05-17 20:47:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14838888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laheysmythes/pseuds/laheysmythes
Summary: “I’m not dying for you.”He hated himself because that was a lie. Bullshit, of course he’d die for him in a heartbeat.Because Liam is everything he’s not and he couldn’t help but wonder how he had fallen in love with this infuriatingly stubborn werewolf in the span of a couple of months.





	I hate you, love me.

**Author's Note:**

> So for those who don't know, I also do fanvideos as a main hobby on my spare time, and this ficlet was heavily inspired by (more like an analysis of) [this video](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EFXrVNIdcIo) I made a while ago, and I got all the feels when rewatching it so they turned into words, and here we are.

“What are you doing here?” Liam was beyond surprised and relieved to see Theo in that moment because the guy had just saved his life.

“I was just asking myself the same thing.”

And he really had been wondering the same thing. If they were supposed to hate one another, then why did Theo feel this pull towards Liam that no matter what his self preservation instincts told him, he went and saved him from danger, and stood by his side to fight said danger?

He really should hate Liam. 

He was the complete opposite of everything he stood for, and yet Liam was the one who made him question and rethink his selfish choices.

_ “While the ghost riders are busy throwing a whip around your neck, I’ll be running in the other direction!” _

_“Trust me, I know,”_ _Theo had been momentarily distracted by the werewolf’s response that he lost his balance and let Liam push him backwards. And his words shouldn’t have affected him, yet the chimera couldn’t help but bite his lip, roll his eyes then turn around and slam the hospital door open harder than he intended._

He kinda hated Liam back then for making him feel something.

He hated the way a smile would crawl up his lips every time he said something that made Liam roll his eyes exaggeratedly, and Theo couldn’t help but find it endearing. 

Or whenever Liam did something stupidly heroic, like jumping on the back of a horse to try and save his friends, or how he straight up jumped off a cliff, dragging Nolan with him, without thinking about it.

Liam and his stupid signs of heroism, yet Theo was still feeling something.

 

“Fine, get caught.”

He hated him again when Liam was being too stubborn to leave when the hunters were at the zoo, and despite his words, he couldn’t leave him behind. Liam would be torn to shreds and the hunters would probably put countless bullets through his body, and no matter how much he wanted to save himself, or the fact that the werewolf had broken his nose three times in the span of an hour, he couldn’t leave him.

So he cursed himself, then cursed Liam as he shrugged out of Theo’s grip for the second time. The chimera clenched his teeth, and despite the werewolf’s protests, he pulled him by the hand to run far away from where Nolan was approaching with a crossbow.

_ “I’m not dying for you.” _

He hated himself because that was a  _ lie. _ Bullshit, of course he’d die for him in a heartbeat. 

Because Liam is everything he’s not and he couldn’t help but wonder how he had fallen in love with this infuriatingly stubborn werewolf in the span of a couple of months.

He hated the way he really wanted to kiss him in that moment, just in case they didn’t make it out alive.

_ “I’m not dying for you either.” _

Words sharp like knives, Theo couldn’t help but swallow his words and bite his lip so he’d stop himself from talking.

  
Theo was well aware Liam hated him. 

Liam hated him whenever Theo told him the raw truth. First of all, when they were trapping a ghost rider and Liam didn’t come up with the rest of the plan. Second was in the hospital when Theo let him know that their plan sucked, and third one was when they were in the police station fighting about the omega werewolves.

He let the chimera know because every opportunity he got, Liam would punch him in the face, but Theo would punch him right back.

He knew because of the death glares Liam sometimes would shoot him for saying something insensitive, or interrupting a moment. Every single time, Theo stood there and shrugged, as if daring Liam to say how much he hated him. Maybe that way Theo could be free and finally leave.

But despite of it all, Liam never really told him that.

Liam hated Theo for betraying them all, yes. But that kind of hate faded away with time, and Theo had paid for his sins when he went to hell.

He hated him because he was now responsible for the chimera. 

_ “I’m not gonna help you, I’m not gonna save you.” _

It was yet another bullshit lie, because Liam had saved him from hell. He had saved him from getting his arm ripped to shreds when they were catching the ghost rider. He had saved him several times from a ghost rider taking him away in that same hospital. 

He hated how Theo was always  _ right _ even if he didn’t want to agree. Like how he had stopped Liam from killing Gabe right there and then by telling him the cold truth about how his actions would impact him in the future. Or how he was ruthless when he brought up Brett and Lori, yet he was right. 

He hated that he was always saving him, first by single handedly volunteering to be the bait so Liam could go and save his friends, then later on by saving his life at the right minute when the hunters were attacking him at the hospital.

But most of all, he mostly hated how even though he was supposed to, he didn’t hate Theo. Not anymore. 

  
And it was ironic and unfortunate sometimes, the situation they were in.

Whenever they’d be making progress towards being more civil, something happened and they were back to square one, punching one another or pushing each other against walls.

The proximity killed them inside each time, because Theo couldn’t help but get lost in Liam’s eyes even if he  _ really shouldn’t _ , and Liam couldn’t help but look back while holding his breath.

Theo couldn’t help looking down at Liam’s lips like it was an automatic reflex, and Liam couldn’t help but hold his breath, thinking  _ this is it, _ and  _ waiting _ for something to happen, but it never did. 

Liam couldn’t help but sigh in frustration because how in the hell had hate turned into something else,  _ potentially  _ called love?

They worked so well together, it was a two for one kind of deal. In battle, they were as synchronized as a pair who had been training forever. Their minds worked better together when it was time to come up with a plan, as opposed to when they tried to come up with plans on their own and failed. 

Their personalities so different, Liam was so volatile while Theo was more calm and collected, yet they balanced each other out. 

  
So maybe Theo will forever continue asking himself the same thing, because he couldn’t answer him with the truth. 

_ Because I couldn’t leave you behind. Because somehow you made me care about you. Because you saved me, and now I’ll save you right back. _

And until they call each other out on their bullshit, they would never know the truth. They’d probably be forever stuck pretending to hate each other when the feeling was beginning to be the opposite.


End file.
